It's Cold Outside
by Emania
Summary: [One-shot] [AU] [Song-fic] [MirSan] Miroku and Sango share a moment where Miroku tries all he can to get her to stay for awhile. After all...it's cold outside!


**Disclaimer:** Miroku and Sango do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the wonderful world of Inuyasha. The song they sing is **_"Baby, It's Cold Outside"_** by **The Brian Setzer Orchestra** (There are lots and lots of versions of this song, including an incredibly funny live version with Ella Fitzgerald and Louie Armstrong, but this is the one that I have and that came on that inspired the fic. This particular version is incredibly swing, so it's a whole lotta fun)

**A/N:** I'm in the Christmas Spirit!! Anyway, I was winding down from studying last night (this morning) around 4 am and was listening to music and the song, **_"Baby, It's Cold Outside"_** came on performed by **The Brian Setzer Orchestra **and I got this image in my head and I just let Puck go and write it. I was up until almost 6 am, and I slept most of the day away today, but that's okay, cause I needed a break, but still, I had to write it out.  
Now, mind you, this has not been edited or even re-read ever since I wrote it down and that was written down at 5 am, so take that into account as you read. If, however, any of you'd like to offer suggestions, then feel free. I would appreciate any comments.  
If you have any version of the song, it would be fun to read this as you play it! Here goes the Christmas Spirit!!  
It is a complete song fic, in the sense that the characters are singing, so be warned.  
Oh, and I need you to pretend that this is in a world where Miroku and Sango are around during the 1940s or 1950s and also where most of the stuff that we know about Sango's life is different. Eheh…in other words, I suppose its AU, too. (Damn, AU and and Song-fic AND incredibly fluffy? Wow…I really busted the cliché limits with this one, didn't I?)

_**It's Cold Outside  
By Emania**_

Sango laughed and stepped out of his grasp, ignoring the soothing music coming from his radio. "Ummm…I really can't stay," she sang, trying not to laugh to not encourage him.

Miroku followed her, almost stepping with her. "But baby it's cold outside," he sang.

Sango backed around the sofa table. "I gotta go away."

Miroku didn't seem phased. "But baby," he argued. "It's cold outside!"

Sango looked around, trying to locate her coat. "This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you drop in," he told her as if she hadn't spoken.

Sango retreat was stopped by the arm chair and her eyes opened wide as she realized it. "So very nice…" she finished.

Miroku took her hands in his. "I'll hold your hands," his eyes opened wide and he rubbed at them vigorously. "Ooh! They're just like ice!" he exclaimed.

Sango picked her hands out of his and side stepped away from him. "My mother will start to worry," she told him as she looked in the kitchen for her coat and hat.

"Hey beautiful," Miroku stalked after her calmly. "What's your hurry?" he asked.

"Daddy will be pacing the floor," she told him, looking in what she thought was a closet.

Miroku watched her in amusement, leaning against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankles. "Listen to that fireplace roar…" he tempted.

"So really," Sango hurried passed him. "I better scurry…"

"Oh, beautiful, please don't hurry!" Miroku called out after her, following her.

She opened up a cabinet and as she stood, she saw the flurry of snow outside the window. "Oh, maybe just a little bit more…"

Miroku grinned and walked to his bar. "Well put some records on while I pour."

Sango walked to the record player and noticed the lights on in the neighbors house. She bit her lip. "The neighbors might think…"

Miroku came up behind her, handing her a tumbler. "Yeah, but it's bad out there!" he pointed out.

Sango nodded and took a sip of the drink, wincing as she tasted it. She looked at the glass. "Hey…" she glanced at him suspiciously. "What's in this drink?"

Miroku pointed to the nearly deserted street outside his house. "No cabs to be had out there," he told her, ignoring her question.

He let his arms linger around her and moved her gently with the music, nuzzling her neck. "I wish I knew how…" she said softly.

Miroku turned her around and smiled at her, gently touching her cheek. "You're eyes are like starlight now."

Sango sighed and felt herself leaning into him. "…to break this spell," she finished. Just before their lips could touch, however, she blinked and realized where the coat closet was and separated from him, making a beeline for it. She opened it with a flourish and triumphantly put on her hat, taking her coat out and closing the door only to find Miroku leaning against the wall looking at her. She eeped and stumbled with her coat.

Miroku grinned. "I'll take your hat," he reached for her hat on her head and put it back in the closet. "Your hair looks swell…" he told her in passing as he took her coat out of her suddenly numb fingers.

Sighing, she dropped her hands to her sides and watched him as he handed her the drink he had put aside. "Oh, I want to say, no, no, no sir," she sang surrenderingly.

Miroku led her to the sofa and sat her down, sitting down next to her. "Mind if I move in closer?" he asked as he put an arm on the sofa behind her.

Sango looked at him and sighed. "At least I'm going to say that I tried," she sang, not moving away from him.

When his arm came over her shoulder, however, she reacted by moving out of his grasp again. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" he called after her as she started to stand up.

She looked back at him. "I really can't stay," she sang, almost apologetically.

He looked disappointed. "Oh, don't hold out!"

She opened up the door and was hit by the coldness suddenly before Miroku reached out and closed it. She met his eyes surprised. "Ah, but it's cold outside!" they both sang in unison.

Realizing what she had said, she put a hand to her mouth in surprise as he smiled triumphantly and leaned toward her. She practically jumped out of her skin and walked to the coat closet. "I simply must go!" she repeated as she started to get the coat out.

"But baby, it's cold outside," he reminded her.

She took his arm from around her and glared at him. "The answer is no," she told him strongly.

Miroku looked like a kicked puppy. "But baby, it's cold outside!"

She took her coat and put it on first this time, ignoring his look studiously. "The welcome has been," she started conversationally.

Miroku took her arms and turned her into a quick dance. "How lucky you dropped in."

"…so nice and warm," she continued as if he hadn't just danced with her.

He turned her toward the window, his arms still around her, his chin on her shoulder. "Just look out the window," he pointed. "Oh, baby! Look at that storm!"

Sango exhaled and stared despondently at the snow. "My sister will be suspicious," she nodded her head.

Miroku was next to her now, his arms still around her. "Gosh," he told her suddenly, "your lips look delicious."

Sango ignored him and shrugged, lost in her own thoughts. "My brother will be there at the door…" she said matter-of-factly.

"Like waves upon a tropical shore," he continued his own line of thought.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious…" she continued, interrupted only by the sudden press of Miroku's lips against hers. She gave in for a few moments before separating from the soft and tender kiss with a look of utter surprise on her face.

Miroku smirked. "Gosh, your lips are delicious!" he told her, softly tracing the shape of her face with the pads of his fingers before leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

She giggled a little before she could help herself. "Well, maybe just a few minutes more," she giggled, her hands going to his shoulders.

He nodded, lifting his eyes to meet hers solemly. "Never saw such a blizzard before," he informed her seriously.

When his head lowered to kiss her again, she sighed and gripped his shoulders tighter. "Oh, I got to get home!" she said uselessly.

"But, baby, you're going to FREEZE out there!" he pointed out logically.

She found herself nodded her head and stopped abrubtly letting him go and running a hand through her hair. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I need a comb," she said suddenly.

"Oh," he kissed her chin. "it's up to your knees out there…" he kissed her earlobe.

She took hold of his hands and pulled away from him, her hands lingering in his, allowing herself the momentary feel of his palm in hers. "You've really been grand," she told him pleasantly.

With his other hand, he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I thrill when you touch my hand," he admitted.

"But don't you see?" she asked.

"How can you do this thing to me?" he countered.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," she answered.

"Will you think of my lifelong sorrow," he started, trailing kisses along her jaw line and to her eyelids.

"At least," she paused as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "They'll be plenty implied," she continued as he moved on to kiss the tip of her nose.

"If you caught pneumonia and died?" he asked seriously.

She looked at him seriously. "I really can't stay," she told him, not bothering to try to move out of his grasp again.

"Get over that old doubt…" he advised her as if she hadn't spoken.

She sighed as he slipped off her coat without any resistance from her part.

"Ah, but it's cold outside!" she sang with him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her head lifting to look up into his eyes, welcoming his kiss.

**_Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, and all the other harbingers of the festive season!  
Remember to share the love and leave a review! ;)_**


End file.
